Time & Dimension
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: When a mysterious girl shows up randomly, will she send everything into chaos? Considering the Anime she comes from... yes, yes she will. [Some SasuHina, SM xover, random plot bunnies]


(A/N: Okay! I know you all want to kill me, but I couldn't help it!! It was rotting on my computer and I needed to post it! Ack... it's not so nicely written though -.-'

NARUTO + SAILOR MOON

Equals? Madness! X3 Enjoy my pretties!!)

* * *

**Time & Dimension**

_Too Pink_

Uchiha Itachi is a very calm and collected person. It's not often, if it ever does happen, that he ever loses is cool in any way, shape or form.

So, why was it than, that as he walked next to Kisame on their way towards some destination or another when they passed a creek…

…A shiver went down his spine?

"Kisame." Itachi said as he stopped, "Did you feel that?"

Kisame looked at him as if he'd spontaneously grown five heads, "Feel what?"

Itachi kept his normal apathetic face as he faced Kisame "Nothing. Never mind."

Kisame shrugged and kept walking, Itachi was about to continue but glanced curiously at the creek.

It troubled him; he truly didn't know what the shiver was nor what about the creek was creeping him out.

"Kisame." He called; Kisame turned and looked at him questioningly, "There's something I want to check out." Kisame shrugged and kept walking and Itachi headed towards the creek.

Was it wise to go towards the trouble…? Didn't he consider what he was doing foolish?

Itachi ignored that thought and kept going. When he arrived at the creek he looked into the clear water, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, perhaps he had imagined it.

He inspected the water bed for anything suspicious once more before he caught sight of something.

Walking towards the wet body resting on the rock he shrugged, it was just a corpse. Probably drowned somewhere way up stream and was carried down by the current.

The figure on the rock coughed and Itachi unnoticeably tensed.

The girl coughed up only a tiny bit of water, possibly only enough to fill a tea cup, and sat up.

"Mou? Where am I now?" looking up at Itachi she blinked, "Oh hi, my names Chibiusa. Have you seen my duffel bag?"

Itachi was as close to surprised as he had been in years, this weird… girl, yes girl, she couldn't have been much older than his little brother…

He could have sworn she was dead…

And he was pretty good at judging whether or not someone is dead.

"Who are you."

She blinked, "I thought I told you, Chibiusa. Now if you haven't seen my duffel I'll be leaving."

Itachi nearly blinked in mild surprise, she was… strange.

He shrugged inwardly, none of his business. He didn't truly care about the outcome nor about who she was, so he let her leave and went to catch up with Kisame.

---

"Let's see, here duffel, duffel, duffel! Shoot… I need the map in there to know where I am…" Chibiusa pouted, nothing was going her way…

She perked up quickly enough when she smelled food.

"Ah! There must be a town nearby! Which means food! And maybe I can buy a new map!" she was about to start walking when she paused for a moment, "I really should stop talking to myself…"

---

Kiba groaned, himself, Hinata and Sasuke Uchiha were stuck on a mission together in a nearby village.

Worst part? It was a tedious D-class mission.

'_An old friend of mine is going to be showing up there in need of an escort, I'd like you, Sasuke and Hinata to take care of it._'

'_Okay… what's he look like?_'

'_She. And I'm not quite sure…_'

All three of them had stared at her like she was nuts, by the end of the mission briefing all they knew was it was a she and an old friend of Tsunade. Which probably meant she was old… I mean, not all girls age like Tsunade and if Tsunade's known her for at least half her life…

He was drawn out of his train of thought at the sound of someone yelling.

"Watch where you're going!!" a muscular man said while glaring at a small girl, probably younger than Kiba, who looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

Pushing past the male(who looked rather indignant at being ignored) she continued walking.

Pink hair was the first thing that registered in Kiba's mind, '_Sakura…?_' when she came further into view, shockingly red eyes caused him to change his mind. _Definitely_ not Sakura.

The girl kept walking and froze when she spotted them. She then smiled and ran up to them, "Ano, are you from Konaha?"

Kiba and co. blinked; perhaps the headbands tipped her off. Hinata nodded and the girl's eyes brightened.

"Yatta!! I know where I am!!! I'm _not_ lost for once!! Yes!" the girl exclaimed while jumping into the air.

They stared at her.

"Err, gomen, my name is Chibiusa. Do you know if Tsunade-hime is still alive? Last I checked she was a little younger than me, but you know how time flies! Heh heh…" Chibiusa smiled sheepishly.

Kiba's eye twitched, "_You're_ the one she sent us to escort?"

She blinked, "Eh? Oh! Tsunade-hime must have sensed me coming and sent an escort!! How sweet! How is she anyway? More importantly, how old is she?"

Sasuke stared at the scene in disinterest; although, something the girl said made him twitch a little.

'_Last I checked she was a little younger than me_'

"How old are you?" he asked, he knew Tsunade looked young for her age, but if this girl was a day over sixteen he'd eat his own tongue.

"Eh? Oh me? I'm fourteen years old. And you?"

Kiba seemed to catch on as well, "If you're fourteen how the heck could you be older than Tsunade?!"

She blinked, "Simple, last I saw her she was twelve."

They stared, how the heck did that logic even _work_?!

"A-ano… Chibiusa-san… Tsunade-hime i-is over f-fifty…" Hinata phrased quietly.

Chibiusa did not seem miffed, "Wow! Konaha forty some years later! Cool! Can you guys take me there?"

Kiba growled, "That's the job…"

Chibiusa only beamed back.

Something was off about this 'Chibiusa' and all three of them knew it. Hinata was sleeping in the same room as her tonight and Kiba and Sasuke also shared a room.

"I don't like her." Kiba growled and Akamaru barked in agreement.

There had been no lie in her eyes as she told them facts that totally contradicted themselves. In fact, they seemed like the normal-ist things in the world.

Sasuke glowered a bit himself; she was two years younger than all three Chunnin and claimed to have 'once' been older than Tsunade…

But what annoyed him the most had to be the familiar hair color. Not that he _despised_ his pink haired teammate, but one of things he thought would be enjoyable about this mission was he didn't have to worry about fangirls.

The girl didn't seem like a fangirl, but pink was such an uncommon hair color that he found himself bracing himself for the worst every time he caught sight of it.

He wanted to get some sleep as well, but with Hinata sleeping in the same room as that girl… he shook his head, the Hyuuga could take care of herself… besides, it already looked like Kiba was going to go through precautions anyway, there was no need to worry…

…right?

* * *

(Ending Notes: Crazy? Yes. Psychotically random? Definitely. Crossover? Hell yeah! Okay… I _really_ need to stop writing stories at every random spur of inspiration that grips me. X3 

Muse-chan's getting kinda hungry…)


End file.
